minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft: Ouya Edition 0.3.1
Charcoal *Note blocks (right click to tune, trigger to play) *Dispensers *Lapis lazuli block *Cake *Sugar - Crafted from sugar canes *15 wool dyes *Squid, which drops ink sacks *New tree types (Birch, Pine) *New gray, light gray, and black sheep. Drop correspondingly colored wool. *Sandstone *Bone Meal - crafted from bones *Reeds retconned into sugar canes. They still make paper. *Default furnaces given new look *Bones now drop from skeletons *Tools made out of wood, stone, Iron ingots, and diamond have increased durability. *Gold tools can remove blocks like stone and wood much more quickly than their diamond counterparts, with the same durability and restrictions as before 1.2. *Spiders can climb up walls. *Spawners again show a rotating model inside of what they spawn in single player. *Wheat Seeds are harvested more often when plowing grass blocks. *Included the FastRender mod by Scaevolus. *Screenshots can be taken using the F2 key without having to first hold down the F1 key. *Iron, diamond, and coal are found in larger amounts in caves and other areas *Paintings work in multiplayer *Disconnecting while riding no longer keeps the player in the world *A bunch more state is properly synched in multiplayer *Included PowerPC color and audio fixes by Scaevolus. *Fixed a horrible chunk reload loop in singleplayer *Fixed most lighting bugs in newly generated SMP maps *Falling sand behaves better in SMP *Fixed a few crash on load level bugs *Jack o'lantern now has correct tooltip. *Sheep now visibly lose their wool when hit in SMP. *Optimized performance *Reduced spawn rates a bit *No more ghosts at night *Redstone repeaters *Beds *Three new half-size blocks (wooden slab, cobblestone slab, sandstone slab) *New Mojang logo splash screen *Added whitelisting to the server. To use, enter whitelist where cmd is on, off, add , remove , list orreload *Graphics settings screen *Breaking a block made of two slabs now drops 2 slabs. *Slimes have a higher spawn rate *Ability to toggle between classic lighting and "smooth" lighting *Worlds now use a generic McRegion chunk save format, with built-in auto conversion *While starting a new world, players can choose the world's name and seed to generate the world from. *More than 5 Worlds possible *Scrollbars added in both the texture pack list, and in the map selection screen *F1 and F3 are now toggled when pressed. *When F3 is toggled on, mobs display their unique entity ID numbers over their heads. *F8 toggles mouse smoothing *In 3rd person mode, character can be visibly seen to bob side to side when you walk (only when View Bobbing is enabled). *Sandstone is now found at the bottom of naturally generated sand. *All pressure plates now require two of its materials, instead of 3. Stone slabs are now created by using 3 of the materials *Mine time for sandstone decreased. *Redstone dust will get darker the farther away it is from a source of power. *Fewer passive Mobs when on harder modes. *Deleting world confirmation changed slightly. *Sulphur renamed back to Gunpowder *hen breaking double slabs (one slab placed on another) it will drop two slabs instead of one. *Wood and logs don't burn forever anymore. *Grassland/Sand-related biome border fixed (Boundaries line up, rather than obviously show chunk borders) *No longer receiving Java Log error .txt file spam in the minecraft.exe folder when closing the Minecraft client program. *Players can no longer use the click-release to quickly mine blocks (referred to as "click mining"). Note: Only applies to SMP. *Players no longer glitch when standing on fences in SMP *Players can no longer milk squids. *When right-clicking on a wooden door while holding a bow or fishing rod, arrows will no longer be fired into the door, nor will the fishing hook be cast into the door. (?) *Hostile mobs can now be attacked properly in SMP *Lapis lazuli ore now drops 4-8 Lapis Lazuli Dyes in SMP *Bedrock and other blocks cannot be removed by tilling grass or dirt with a hoe and placing seeds anymore. *New Minecraft logo (no longer 3D cobblestone blocks). *Added Wolves that the player can tame, or kill for no loot. *Added Cookies which heal the player for 0.5 hearts. *Weather, including rain, snow, and thunderstorms **Pigs struck by a lighting bolt become zombie pigmen. **Creepers struck by lightning become electrified and will have a much more powerful explosion. *Statistics and achievements, which are transferred between worlds *Blocks **Detector rail and powered rail **Birch and spruce saplings **Cobweb ***Cannot exist in the game without inventory hacking until Beta 1.8 *New settings in options: **Ability to change GUI size (Small, Normal, Large, Auto). **Advanced OpenGL (Occlusion Culling: doesn't render blocks that the player can't "see", helps performance in cards that support it) *⇧ Shift+clicking on something in a chest will immediately move the selected item(s) into your inventory and vice-versa. *Birch and spruce trees now drop birch and spruce saplings, respectively. *Pigs that die by burning now drop cooked porkchops upon death. *Huge performance improvements for old and slow computers. *Crafting a ladder now produces 2 ladders to offset the fix of the staggered-ladder exploit. *Saplings can now serve as fuel in furnaces; they have the same smelting time as Sticks. *Dropped items in flowing water move faster than before. *Redstone dust can be placed on snow. *Wolves are more common, even in non-taiga/forest biomes. *Unarmed damage was increased from 1 (http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/File:Half_Heart.svg) to 2 (http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/File:Heart.svg?version=267ac1b443801eb4f05ed86d254347de). *Pressing Tab ↹ will switch between input boxes. *You are only 'on' a ladder (can climb it/fall slowly) if your lower half is in the ladder block, rather than any part of you. **It is no longer possible to climb with a one-block gap in a ladder, or a ladder that starts at eye level. *On fancy graphics, the sides of grass blocks are now biome-specific and match the shade on the top. *Player movement through water has been fixed to previous speed. *Wolves' pathfinding now has a better understanding of doors. They will go through doors most of the time, but will sometimes get stuck on the 3 pixel thickness of the door. *The lighting on portals and ice has been fixed when using Smooth Lighting. *Stairs are no longer transparent to light. *On SMP, the health of wolves are now synchronized between server and client, causing wolves to only whimper when low on health, opposed to all of the time. *Redstone in off state is red again. *Crops hit with water now drop seeds and wheat, as opposed to just wheat. *Moving minecarts will continue to move if the world is closed. *The Mojang logo is the correct size when Minecraft is maximized. *The exploit to make chests three or more side by side by placing a water source and placing a chest in that source has been fixed. *⇧ Shift + F2 doesn't attempt to create massive .tga screenshots, which are more than 1GB in size, anymore. *Sugar cane can no longer be placed on any block that is not dirt. *Blocks can now be placed on snow. *Rain no longer goes through translucent blocks. *Pumpkin and jack o'lantern inventory texture now correctly faces forward. *Pumpkins are no longer worn backward on the player. *Game no longer crashes when rails are placed next to detector rails, or vice versa. *Wolves are less common than in 1.5, but still more common than in 1.4. *Blocks cannot be placed back into the output slot of furnaces, thus fixing the statistic exploit. *If Minecraft detects a broken save file, it will attempt to recover the world. Category:Fan Made Updates Category:Minecraft Games